Anarchy
by Bradley5455
Summary: "This isn't a democracy anymore Paul." Dawn is a bartender who gets herself into the middle of a rivalry between two motorcycle clubs and she finds herself craving for the attention of a certain badass. But things can happen, life can be ripped away as we know it at any moment, and she finds that some have secrets better left alone. Ikarishipping, with other minor shippings.
1. Chapter 1

Anarchy

I am formally Bradley8155

Yes. I've been gone for almost a year. But in my defense many things have come up and the inspiration to write almost killed me a few days ago.

This is a new fiction I wanted to try out. I had the idea for a while and was thinking of possible storylines and outcomes and decided to wing the story as I go. And I will update when I can.

I do not own Pokémon, or Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

Jimmy's Saloon was a bar on the end of town near the truck stop. It was well known in the large Sinnoh city, Veilstone, by customers of all types. With live bands three nights a week, hookers, and hard liquor, the bar attracted quite a crowd most nights except when it was closed on Sundays. But right now, it was Friday night, and with a full bar it could be quite stressful.

"Jack n' Coke." Orders came at the youthful bartender again and again, and she wasn't Jimmy's best bartender for nothing. Setting down the pitcher of coke and bottle of Jack earned her a good tip. The man wasn't afraid to glance to her chest as he laid down the cash ether.

Dawn Berlitz had just turned 24 and had been bartending since Jimmy hired her when she was 20. She had always been a beauty, with long dark blue hair, large sapphire eyes, and a lean body shape. The girl was use to the male attention, and gladly took the tips in stride.

"Blue?" Her co-worker called for her with her usual nickname, nodding to the empty seat that had just been filled, and turning her body towards her next mission, she approached with a smile. The man looked to the wall of liquor with hooded eyes, and gave her a once over before ordering a shot. Dawn returned after grabbing the bottle from behind and a clean shot glass from under the bar. She set the shot glass down and filled it for the man who was opening his wallet.

"You're much to pretty to be in a place like this ya know." He offered her the compliment with a hefty bill and took the bottle with him as he wondered over to a table in the middle of the building. She looked to the $50 bill, surprised at the large tip. The 24 year old shook her head and continued on with her job.

* * *

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid car!" Dawn swore at her car as it had indeed, failed to start once again. It was Saturday afternoon, and she was outside the grocery store. She was planning on just running in quick and grabbing something for dinner, but her unfaithful car had sputtered and rolled the last couple of feet into a parking space. Her head meet her steering wheel a couple times before she grabbed her phone and popped the hood to peer inside. Smoke pillared out, and the blunette knew she was screwed.

"Need some help there sunshine?" A male voice caused her to hit her head on the popped up hood and she stepped back, rubbing her sore spot.

He was handsome of course, emerald hair with matching eyes, baggy jeans and leather vest. He was standing next to a black motorcycle that was in the parking spot next to her and judging from the few bags in hand, had just came out of the grocery store.

"Ummmm…. Sure?" She stepped back, allowing him to peer inside. He set down his bags next to his bike and fiddled around with the engine for a bit.

"Radiator overheated. Looks like an old one too. When's the last time anybody's looked at this?" He looked back at her, still leaning against the front of her car.

"It's been awhile." Her answer was sheepish. It had been awhile, since her last boyfriend, Ash, had been around. Her old dodge had never run better than when he had been around. The emerald haired male nodded and shut the hood.

"Got someone who could give you a ride? I've got a shop in town. I'll have it towed there and fixed up." He dug in his back pocket until he reached his wallet.

"Yeah, and thank you a lot." Dawn smiled and took the card he handed her, returning his wallet into his pocket.

"It's no problem sunshine, just come by tomorrow afternoon and it should be ready to go." He turned back to his bike, grabbing his bags before straddling his bike.

"Oh and just ask for Drew sunshine." He gave her a charming smile before taking off. Dawn watched him as he drove off, and here she had thought most bikers were rude. The young woman looked to the white business card he had handed her.

_Hound's Auto and Repair_

* * *

So what did you think of it? This is no Belleshipping fic, mine you.

Any Suggestions?

I am eager to hear what you think, criticism or compliments. All are taken in stride or attitude.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Anarchy Chapter 2: Bad Company

Another chapter of Anarchy had arrived!

Enjoy

"_Rebel souls, deserters we've been called"_

_Bad Company, Five Finger Death Punch_

* * *

_Hound's Auto and Repair_

The 24 year old stood on the sidewalk in front of the shop. Dressed in well-fitting blue jeans, yellow tank top and unbuttoned black sweater. She was nervous, not that the Drew guy wasn't kind, but this place had a line of black motorcycles parked in the small alley on the side of the shop. Is was the same type of bike the emerald haired male was riding, but she didn't know he had belonged to a…. _Motorcycle gang._

Mustering up a little courage, she walked right in that shop, body twinging with nerves and mind racing of possible scenarios that could happen once she got inside. Dawn entered the shop, and was lucky enough to find one lonely man cleaning the bar top inside. She could hear voices from somewhere deep inside the shop. The bartender looked to her with raised eyebrows.

"Something I can help ya with miss?" His voice crackled, showing the evidence of years of smoking. Yellow tinted teeth showed when his lips moved.

"I'm looking for Drew? I'm here to pick up my car." She spoke as long legs carried her towards the bar. The man looked over her with suspicious eyes, then realization hit him.

"Ahhh! You're that pretty thing that Drewbie was talkin' about this morning. He out fixin' her up right now, I'll can take you out around back." The man gave her a smile that almost caused the woman to blush in embarrassment. The bartender walked around the side of the bar and beckoned for her to follow him out of the building. They walked around the side of the shop and her sapphire eyes caught every bike as she walked by them. She didn't know much about bikes but she could tell these were no ordinary street bikes.

"You look familiar, you from around here?" The bartender started to make small talk as they closed in on the end of the line of sleek motorcycles. She could see a large metal sliding gate, like the ones in wealthier communities, but this one was made of heavy metal with barbed wire perched on top on it.

"Yeah I work at Jimmy's" Dawn supplied him an answer to his previous question as the man pounded a fist on the metal gate. The gate slid open and the bartender pulled on it to push it open further. She could see the shop now, behind the large concrete placed in the wide open area. There were a few cars, vans, and more motorcycles around, along with a picnic table or two in front of the shop windows. It was like any ordinary auto shop she had seen in the past. The bluenette followed the man inside the large metal gate, waiting for him as he once again shut it. The two resumed walking across the concrete.

"Thought you looked kinda familiar, make a mean screwdriver." The bartender winked at her. Dawn gave him a simple thank you smile.

"Always like a girl who can make a good screwdriver." A new voice reached them, and another man stepped out of the shadow of the opened shop door. He was tall, with spiky brown hair, and cigarette hanging between his teeth. His eyes shined in amusement as he looked to her. Dressed in a similar leather vest that Drew had worn when she saw him at the grocery store the day before.

"Who's this prospect?" The brunette male asked the man who had lead her journey through the alleyway.

"She's here for Drew." The prospect answered. The newcomer spit out his cigarette and stomped it out with heavy boots.

"Ay! Drew can't resist helping a pretty little thing. I'll take it from here prospect." The brunette nodded the bartender off, heading into the shop expecting her to follow.

"Thank you." Dawn gave the bartender gratitude before following the tall male.

"Drew my boy! Your guest is here." The brunette announced once she got into the large open garage area. Drew lifted his eyes out from the hood of her car, wiping his greasy hands on a shop towel as he walked over.

"Sunshine! She'll be done in a few minutes." The emerald haired male offered her before returning to his duty. The brunette almost smirked beside her.

"She can help me with a few things while she waits." The brunette offered.

"Behave Gary." Drew scolded his friend from her Dodge.

"I'd much rather not help you." Dawn said, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. Gary scoffed, glaring at Drew's head from afar as the emerald haired male chuckled.

* * *

"Fucking everyone blames me for everything all the time!" A new voice interrupted the quiet of the shop and multiple footsteps told her a whole group was coming. Dawn had sat herself on a spare barstool that Gary had offered to her before he walked over to lean against the shop door and smoke once again. The voice got louder with every word, and with the fact that Dawn was pretty sure she knew who is was, caused her to shrink into her stool even further.

The first one that entered her line of sight was a tall male with tan skin. Dawn gulped at his surprisingly good looks. Long shaggy purple hair, and muscles showing beneath a plain white shirt. His slightly baggy jeans didn't hide his long legs, and strong angles showed his sharp features. He stopped by Gary in the doorway, speaking low and quiet.

"Damn it, Gary was the one to-"The same loud voice that spoke before stopped when it entered the shop. His was tall, not as tall as the purple-haired male, and his black hair not as long. He was well-built, and he wore a black t-shirt under his leather vest. His dark eyes fixed on her Dodge car.

"Drew." The black-haired male's voice was low and threatening. "Whose car is this?"

Drew popped out from the hood, rounded the car to stand next to him.

"its sunshine's" Drew answered, nodding towards her where she was sitting on her barstool. Dawn saw his head rear around in her direction fast enough he might have gotten whiplash. He looked the same as when she last saw him, except for the slight 5 o'clock shadow that framed his jawline.

"What the hell?" The black-haired male balled a fist.

"Something wrong Ash?" Gary questioned, but Ash ignored him. Instead he was making his way towards the blue-haired girl, who was holding the barstool seat for as much as it was worth.

"What the fuck are you doing here Dawn?" Ash towered over her, seething with anger and balling his fist. He was so close that she felt hot breath that made her long hair sway as he breathed. She opened her mouth but found no words.

"Back off Ketchum." It was the deep voice of the tall purple-haired guy, who grabbed the back of Ash's vest and pushed him towards the garage doors. Ash just keep going, his footsteps loud and pounding on the concrete until she couldn't hear them anymore. After that the garage was silent, each of the man looking at each other.

"Sorry about him, he gets that way." Dark onyx eyes meet hers, leaving her lost for a few seconds.

"It's okay, I know." Dawn answered in a voice that she hoped wasn't shaky.

"How do you know Ash?" It was Gary this time, who walked up to stand next to the purple-haired male. Gary hadn't seen Ash get so testy so quick in a while, and the fact that Ash knew the woman's name was something.

"Ex-boyfriend." She answered, yet frowned when the purple-haired guy chuckled low in his throat and Gary full on laughed.

"Ya hear that Paul? This was Ashy-boy's girlfriend!" Gary laughed and Dawn believed she heard Drew join in at one point too.

"You're a funny one! Okay but really, how do you know Ash?" Gary asked once, his eyes holding amusement.

"She's not joking." Ash had once again occupied the garage, leaning against her old Dodge with an unhappy scowl.

"Holy shit! Ash you lucky dog!" Gary's mouth almost hit the floor. "How'd you get a girl like that? Cause _damn_!"

"Gary." Paul's voice surprised her, and she jumped forgetting how close he still was. "Behave."

"Yes sir!" Gary gave a mock salute, chuckling as he leaned back against the wall. A hood shutting filled the quiet shop, and Drew approached her, meeting eyes with the tall male that had remained next to her.

"She's already ready to go, sorry it took so long." Drew nodded to her.

* * *

"You like her." Drew's voice was teasing.

"Did you drink motor oil or something to make you delusional?" The purple-haired male growled in response. The mechanic just smirked as he rubbed an elbow into Paul's arm, dodging the swift punch that was coming his way. Paul thought to himself, looking down the alleyway in the direction she had drove away in that old Dodge.

* * *

Done! Almost twice as long as the first chapter! Yay!

Review, suggestions, compliments, something you didn't like?

I'll take it all!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Anarchy: Chapter 3: Seize the Day

Another chapter has typed itself up.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it makes me happy to see if you enjoy it! Even a GUEST wrote me a review that simply said, "kul" and that Is enough of a review for me!

I special thank you to **RedHoodLover**, for being my first reviewer, I appreciate it!

You may find many chapters influenced my Avenged Sevenfold, they are the music to my heart and mind.

"_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost"_

Seize the Day, Avenged Sevenfold

* * *

She drove away from the auto repair shop, gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. She could see him in her rearview mirror before she turned the old Dodge out of the alleyway and into the main road. Paul had been the one to open the metal gate so she could drove out, and Ash stepping forward to follow him. Ash had words he wanted to say, and she could feel his pressure in the air around her. Paul had given him a look that she didn't miss, one with authority that Ash clearly shouldn't and wouldn't ignore.

Against better judgment, Dawn took one final look into the mirror. He was standing, watching, strong and tall next to the partially open gate. Eyes that she could almost feel from down the alley. The woman found her opening to pull out into the road and took out, car surging forward with power that it didn't quite have before. Drew had clearly done something other than replace the radiator.

Dawn didn't really think about traffic as she drove, more about what happened at _Hound's Auto and Repair_, and the chill of excitement she couldn't quite shake. Drew was kind, Gary was a pervert, the bartender was friendly, Ash was being…. Ash, and Paul? Paul was…. Different.

So deep in thought, she almost hit the car in front of her at the spotlights and decided not to think about the bikers while she was driving.

* * *

Dawn dressed in her usual work clothes of jean shots and a modest tank top. She didn't think she have every made this many tips before. She was glad that Jimmy was the type of boss that didn't require her to share her tips, and after putting up with such a rowdy group of bikers, she damn well earned that extra cash. They were nothing like the group of bikers that she had meet almost a week ago, these ones were loud and rowdy.

Dawn knew that when the large group walked in on the warm Friday that it was gonna be a long night. They took up almost the entire back wall, pushing table together and putting women in their laps. One of the lower ranking ones came up to the bar, asking her to bring out quite a large order of beer before swaying through the other people in the bar to get back to his chair. The bar was quite crowded already, being Friday night and a live band getting ready to go in half an hour. The 24 year old starting filling pitchers as Jimmy came out of kitchen in the back.

Jimmy was ex-military. He had grey starting to streak through his light brown hair, many scars across his skin, and an air around him that dared others to question him. He was a kind man, and a good boss.

"Hey blue, how's it going?" Jimmy was the first one to call her that, and now many others did too. She gave him a sigh as she filled up the fourth pitcher of beer.

"A big group just came in and took the whole back wall up." Dawn gestured to the multiple pitchers as she grabbed a tray from under the bar top.

"I'll watch the bar as you take those out. Be careful now, let me know if those boys give you any trouble." Dawn gave him a grateful smile, Jimmy always told her if anyone bothered her that he would kick them right out of the curb and shoot them if they came back.

"Thanks Jimmy" She carried the heavy tray with two hands, excusing herself past other customers so they wouldn't knock over her heavy load. Dawn reached the middle of the pushed together tables and starting putting down one pitcher at a time. Once she finished putting down everything she stood up, holding the tray pressed against her chest.

"Anything else for you?" She asked kindly.

"Well if you're offering honey I ain't gonna say no." The comment made the other bikers roar with laughter, and Dawn, red-faced, turned back to go to the bar. Jimmy caught her look but didn't push and ask her questions, instead preparing a drink for the next customer. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone sit down on a barstool, and after placing the tray she had used under the counter she turned to face her newest customer.

"Sunshine!" She heard a familiar voice shout over the loud music of the band. Drew gave her a half-grin from behind the man sitting in the stool. She gave him a smile, not forgetting his kindness of fixing her car for her. However, it was the man sitting in the stool that caught her eyes.

Paul sat in the stool, leaning forward on his elbows and looking towards her with studying eyes. She glanced at his leather vest that matched the others and didn't miss the fact that his said _Vice President_. She meet his eyes, allowing him to glance into hers for a few moments before she looked away.

"What can I get you?" She offered the three, seeing Gary in the background as well, yet her words directed at Paul.

"Whiskey" Paul's words were monotone and he looked to his friends behind him.

"Vodka." Drew's order came next after she had grabbed the whiskey bottle from the row against the wall behind her. Dawn grabbed the bottle of southern comfort on her way back and set them both on the bar in front of Paul, pulling out two shot glasses from underneath the bar.

"I wanna try one of those mean screwdrivers I've heard about." Gary's order didn't surprise her as she poured the two different liquors for Paul and Drew. She set to making the screwdriver.

"Hey bartender!" It was the same guy from the biker group that had ordered before, leaning against the bar not far from Paul. The guy set the pitchers on the counter top, his eyes following the bartender as she walked over to give Gary his drink.

"Shit." The low-ranking biker may have said his curse louder than he should have, causing Paul to look over. The guy stared at Paul with wide eyes, Paul's own eyes narrowed. The vice president looked the bartender who was looking from Paul to the other biker.

"How long has that group been here?" Paul asked her with a low voice. Dawn looked at the clock.

"Almost an hour now." Dawn answered before grabbing the pitchers the biker had left behind, filling them up as Paul, Drew, and Gary spoke in low voices to each other. She finished filling them up quicker this time, as the biker had only brought back two, and made her way back towards the large group.

"Here you are." The young woman glanced around and noticed that the group didn't look as rowdy as before. She stepped back, and felt a hand grip arm. The biker stood up as she pulled away, being the same biker that had rudely commented her before.

"Don't be so quick to go there girlie." He spoke close to her, leaving alcohol smelling breath in her face.

"Let me go!" Dawn fought against his hold and the man bruising her with an even tighter grip.

"What are them _Hellhounds_ doing here?" He asked her, pulling her up against him in a degrading manner against his large chest. Nerves were on a high in her body, adrenaline coursing through her veins warning of the danger she was in.

"Let the girl go." Paul stood there, Drew and Gary behind him. The man holding her let go, and she stepped back rubbing her arm. Paul stepped directly in between her and the other biker, so close that her nose almost brushed the back of his leather vest. She could make up the large graphic of a howling hound, horns curved from its head that took up most of the area on the back of his vest.

"Strike of nerve there VP?" The other biker chuckled as his members stood up from their seats.

Neither Paul nor the other biker said anything more, competing in an almost childish stare-down that neither was willing to give up. The other biker sat back in his seat returning to the beer that his friend served him, and the others took this as a queue to walk away, looking untrustingly after them. The three sat back down in empty barstools, looking almost nervous at each other.

"Blue?" Jimmy's voice came as she stalked past him, and the owner looked to the back wall where the biker group was before heading back there.

"What the hell was that?" Dawn asked as soon as she faced them from the other side of the bar. She wasn't going to stand for being pushed around like that for reasons she didn't even know.

"Are you alright Dawn?" It was Gary that asked her, looking at her arm that was already showing red fingerprints.

"Don't' avoid that question." She snapped and Gary gritted his teeth at her sudden anger.

"Your involved now Dawn." It was Paul's voice that answered her. Onyx meeting Sapphire in an apology that would never be spoken.

* * *

Done! Chapter 3 is complete!

I hope you enjoyed the more in depth things that happened in this chapter.

Please review

Bradley


	4. Chapter 4

Anarchy: Chapter 4: Victim

Another chapter has arrived!

Just a reminder to readers, this story is told from only Dawn's point of view. So she won't know what's happening in other places where she isn't is.

"_And all those speculation  
Save it for another time"_

_Victim, Avenged Sevenfold_

….

Involved?

Dawn worked the last two hours of her Friday night shift. Mind whirling in thoughts of what the hell being _involved _meant. She was happy that her boss, Jimmy, had kicked the bikers out to the curb after their not so nice man-handling of his employee. The bar had went back to its usual vigor, alcohol easing the customers' minds.

She could still feel his eyes, watching her as she cleaned up after the bar had closed. It was late, but being a bartender for a few years had made her into a night owl that wasn't bothered by the 1:00 A.M. time. The mellow bikers still sat on stools along the bar, waiting for her. The blunette took the last few empty pitchers to the kitchen where Jimmy was washing a few others out in the grand sink.

"See you tomorrow Blue," Jimmy thanked her as she wished him goodnight, grabbing her hooded sweater on the hook by the kitchen door. She walked out of the kitchen to where it exited behind the bar. She rounded her workstation as she fixed her sweater into place.

"Finally!" Gary was the one to whine, slumping in his chair. Drew nudged Gary then started walking outside with him following tiredly behind. Paul watched until the door was swinging to close behind his friends before meeting her eyes. He was the one to suggest they wait until she was done to talk after all.

"Let's walk." The tall male got up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, making broad shoulders even broader. He pushed open the bar door with his shoulder, holding it until Dawn passed through. He walked down the sidewalk in front of the bar taking slow steps towards the city parking lot where most of the customers of _Jimmy's Saloon _parked.

"This is club business, but seeing as your involved now it doesn't hurt to inform you a bit." He spoke, no louder then he needed to so she could hear him. Paul watched with careful eyes to see her reaction, but she only fixed the zipper of her sweater in response to show she was listening.

"That group you saw was a rival gang, one that isn't very happy. They believe we took their supplier." Paul continued. She looked up at him, watching as the light from the streetlamps enhanced his long hair to make it a soft plum color. Odd that he could make even a girly color seem masculine. Dawn returned her attention to the sidewalk as he started speaking again.

"However, since I defended you, you are directly associated with the club." They were close to the public parking lot now, her car in the line closest to the building. She could see Drew and Gary waiting by a small group of motorcycles in the near distance.

"The club?" She asked, stopping as the two reached her old Dodge.

"Do you really think we're an auto shop?" Paul rolled his eyes as she gave a small smile.

"I'm kidding, "She defended herself, the biker leaning against her car near the front tire.

"Ah, a jokester." He smirked at her ability to remain at ease in a difficult situation, maybe this girl would be just fine.

"Anyways, they might come after you." His voice became deep and serious in an instant. Dawn scuffed the toe of her flip-flop against the uneven black pavement.

"All because you defended me?" Dawn questioned and the male nodded in response. She didn't really get all these club things, they were much more complicated then she thought. His eyes scanning the buildings in the darkness around them, as if he was looking for something he didn't see.

"Anyways they're different from us, our club. They don't have the respect that we do towards cops and…. And women." Paul's gaze bore into hers, eyes longing for something towards the past, warning her off the danger.

"So what should I do?" She spoke quietly, eager to shake of his awkward look.

"Cell phone?" Paul asked, digging in his deep pockets to bring out his own phone. He handed it over for her to put in her own number. Dawn quickly completed the task, dropping it into his open palm.

"I'll give you a call tomorrow." He pushed off of her car with his legs, walking towards the other club members.

"Goodnight." She called, opening her car door and watching his back tense as he paused walking.

"Goodnight Dawn." His voice, low and deep, gave her chills when her name rolled of his tongue.

…

The young woman took the next morning slow. Waking up late in the morning and watching a simple cop show as she ate her breakfast. It was a typical Saturday for her. She cleaned her small apartment on Sundays, but always took her Saturday to relax or do some shopping if she needed to. However, her cellphone remained pressed against her hip, adding a constant weight to her mind that she carried throughout her day. Dawn wouldn't actually admit that she was _excited _for that handsome biker to call. (Okay maybe she was…). But that didn't stop her from occasionally glancing at the screen anxious eyes.

By the time it did ring, she had fallen asleep on her couch. It's annoying music waking her up and sent her scrambling into the cushions to find it. Pulling it out, she quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?" The blunette ran her hand though her long tangled hair, hoping that she didn't sound like she was just sleeping.

"Sleeping?" The voice mocked her metal thoughts and she huffed in annoyance. She gazed at the TV, its low murmur filling the awkward silence of the phone.

"Bartending again tonight?" Paul started off with a simple question.

"Yes, 8 until close." She answered, looking at the clock to see that it was almost 5 o'clock now.

"We'll talk after your done then? I can swig by the bar." He offered gruffly, and the blunette heard voices in the background for a few moments, but didn't answer until it was quiet again.

"Sure that's fine." Dawn agreed.

"Alright, later." He hung up before she could wish his Farwell.

The 24 year-old got up, poking her head into the refrigerator to sort through what little food she had. Finding some leftover chili for dinner, she set to warming them in the microwave.

However the thought of the stressful last few days stayed in her mind. Seeing Ash again, it wasn't something she was ready for. Not seeing him for years, and all he does is respond with anger. Part of her was glad to see that he was doing alright, but she couldn't help with the slight grudge that weighed in her heart. Bitter thoughts ran through her head but taking deep breaths, she calmed herself. Not worth getting mad over something that's in the past.

Taking her leftover chili she walked back over to the couch, fixing her blanket she had slept with earlier. She found a new show on, entertaining herself until she had to get ready for work.

Maybe Paul would give her answers tonight.

…..

"Blue, can I talk to you for a minute?" Jimmy called to her from his 'office' or the small table that was at the end of the kitchen he didn't use.

"You've got enough dishes for two bars Jimmy" She whipped her hands on the dishrag as she walked through the kitchen.

"That's exactly what I want to hear right now." He was in a happy mood, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"I was thinking of opening another location, as a partnership with an ol' buddy of mine in Hearthome." He told her his thoughts, but she looked at him expecting more of an explanation.  
"I'm asking you opinion because you're the best bartender I've ever had Blue." Jimmy looked as her almost as a proud father would.

"Aw Jimmy! Is that available in writing?" She smiled at his compliment.

"No." He frowned in embarrassment.

"I think that whatever you chose to do will do well Jimmy, I support you no matter what." She told him her thoughts.

"You're no help, but thanks." He dismissed her back to finish Saturday night cleaning, going back to the account book on the desk in front of him.

Dawn finished the dishes within a few minutes, shouting a goodnight to her boss as she went to grab her sweater for its hook. Her cellphone had just finished ringing, but started ringing again as soon as it stopped. Someone really wanted to reach her.

"Hello-"

"Are you still at the bar?" The voice was rushed, straining as if he had been breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I just finished cleaning," She answered, switching the phone between her hands as she put on her sweater. She started walking towards the back door of the bar, it provided an easy shortcut over to the parking lot.

"Don't go outside, they're waiting for you." Paul demanded quickly, and she froze with her fingers on the door handle.

"Go out the front door, across the streets. There's a motorcycle waiting. Act normal." She listened as she walked back through the tables of the bar, towards the front door.

"Okay I'm heading out the door now, who's waiting for me?" She asked, hoping it was him.

"No questions, stay on the phone until you're on that bike." She exited the bar, spotting a waiting black motorcycle across the street. A person wearing black jeans, and that familiar vest was waiting. The biker wore a dark helmet so she couldn't see who it was. The bike wasn't running at the moment, and the rider waited in the seat.

Crossing the street she took the helmet that covered her entire head from the biker and straddled the bike after hanging up with Paul. The motorcycle roared to life as soon as she was seated. Dawn wrapped her arms around the rider, and knew immediately that he was male from the strong stomach. The club member flinched and turned the bike down the street opposite of her car.

He drove fast, accelerating quickly and barely stopping at stop signs on the way to her apartment. He pulled the bike practically on the stairs that lead up to her apartment but didn't turn off his engine. He took the helmet back after she took it off. Dawn started walked up the stairs, leaving the rider behind, but she looked back and didn't miss chocolate brown eyes before he flipped his visor down and drove off.

Her phone rung once again as she climbed the final few steps.

"You sent Ash?" She asked as soon as she answered her call, pulling out her keys to unlock her door.

"I trust you are at your place then. And yes, it was Ash. He was at the clubhouse and he owed me." Dawn flipped on the lights and kicked off her shoes once she got inside, locking the door behind her.

"We still need to talk." Paul informed her, eager to get a solution in place.

"We do, I am free tomorrow afternoon if you are not busy." She offered, Sundays were her day off and she could clean in the morning.

"Is your place alright? We need to talk privately," He asked her as she thought of the handsome biker in her humble apartment.

"It's fine, City apartment complex 80 on Peach rd. Apartment 3B." She told him, and he repeated her address back to her in confirmation.

"I'll be over after lunch, see you later Dawn." He hung up, and Dawn wondered back to her bedroom.

She wondered what she just got herself into.

….

Longest chapter so far by almost 600 words! Yay!

Hope you are enjoying the story so far, the plot will be more adventurous soon.

Thank you for reading!

Review! Comments, things you hate, ideas, or anything is welcome!

Bradley


	5. Chapter 5

Anarchy Chapter 5: Criminal

This chapter made me tingly… haha.

Finally some answers in this chapter!

Please enjoy!

"_He is a bad boy with a tainted heart  
And even I know this ain't smart"_

_Criminal: Britney Spears_

* * *

Dawn woke up earlier than usual that Sunday morning, sleeping not claiming her strained body as it normally did on working nights. She aroused, blinking a few times until she could make out the digital numbers on her alarm clock.

8:31 A.M.

Yes it was much too early for her, her normal long nights causing her to become a night owl that arose late in the morning. However, she had much to get done before her guest arrived that afternoon, and pulled herself from the tangled sheets. Pulling them with her as she fully emerged, they were the first to be washed.

The blunette pulled on cloth shorts and an old t-shirt, getting ready to tackle her apartment one room at a time. She started with the bathroom, making everything shine better than before she moved in. The 24 year-old switched her bedding in the laundry room before continuing to finish her bedroom.

Luckily, she was able to finish in an easy hour and a half, tucking in clean sheets and pulling out clean clothes to go for a run, it was only a little after 10 o'clock after all. She put on a clean sports bra, running shorts, long socks that almost reached her knees, pulled on her running sneakers, found her iPod, and pulled up her hair. Dawn found her armband that kept her music player out of the way and turned on the music.

Running was something that took her time to get used to. She had tried for years to convince herself to go for a jog, and once she started it was addicting. Addicted to the long stretches of legs, the pounding of sneakers on the pavement, and the bitter soreness the next day. She also couldn't deny how great her body looked after a few weeks.

She returned to her apartment, sweaty and her body craving for a long overdue meal. After deciding that a shower was a bigger need, she took a quick one. The young woman left her hair down to dry, pulling on well-fitting jeans and body appealing V-neck t-shirt the color of a soft red, to meet Paul when he came.

Feeding her body a sandwich and juice satisfied her stomach's growling. She started washing the dishes, preferring to do her dishes after every meal then wait until there was a large looming pile in the sink. A knock on the door caused her to glance at the clock. 12:07 P.M. She guessed it was _after_ lunch. Drying her hands on the dishtowel, she walked over to the door, kicking an out of place shoe back into the line of shoes before opening the door.

It was the guest that she had been expecting, standing there without his vest, like the first time she had met him. His jeans not as baggy, and a black t-shirt that fit his muscular frame perfectly, showing some muscles and hiding others.

"Come on in." She gave him a smile, holding the door open for him to walk through, and closing it right after. He politely took of his boots, nudging them next to the door.

"Humble." He complimented her small apartment as she led him to the couch. She sat on the other end at a polite distance.

"News?" Dawn prodded for information right away, she had been up all night thinking about it.

"I brought your situation to attentions at the club meeting this morning. We normally don't do this sort of thing, but I didn't help much ether." He began speaking, looking her in the eyes.

"We can put you under the protection of the club." The blunette smiled, but it faltered as she sensed there was more to his words.

"But, the only way you can be protected is if you belong to one of the members. Another club will not respect a woman, but they will respect the man that owns her. A threat to you would be a threat to the member, which in turn is a direct threat to the club. Others clubs won't risk that unless they want war. "Dawn watched as he spoke, mind reaching out and trying to process what he was saying, it sounded like motorcycles clubs were a lot more complicated then she thought.

"So I have to 'belong' to a member?" She asked, receiving a nod of confirmation, "Ewww... No." He rolled his eyes at her disapproval.

"I offered to take care of you" His voice hid an abnormal gentle tone, showing he was more willing than she thought. The tall male leaning towards her as he covered some of the space of the couch between them.

"Why would you do that? As much as I appreciate the offer, but why would you do this?" Paul scowled at all the questions she fired out with at once.

"It's mostly my fault, I defended you in the first place." He offered, adding on more to his thoughts, "You're not too bad of a girl."

"Not too bad?" Dawn huffed but he ignored her.

"And honestly if you tell anyone that I'll find out." His threat took her back at first but his smirk revealed that he was only trying to get her to loosen up.

"Alright, so I do this and those other guys won't do anything?" She perked up, not denying the more womanly feeling she got when she thought of herself _belonging _to the man.

"It is the plan." Paul agreed with her words, watching her with dark eyes as she stood up and rounded the couch to head to the kitchen.

"Can I offer you something to drink? Beer, water, juice?" She offered, and he followed her with his eyes as she looked through her fridge.

"Beer?" He asked, he certainly wasn't going to drink juice. She took the bottle opener off the fridge and returned it with a click when she was done. Dawn offered him the bottle with an outstretched hand. He took it with a devious smirk, eyes glinting in a way that made her think twice.

Paul grabbed her wrist with the opposite hand that was holding his beer bottle, causing her to stumble into his lap with her hands on his chest. Dawn gulped, feeling her skin prickle in arousement, heating her body through. He smirked, taking a swig of the bottle, his arm holding her down speechless in his lap. The biker set the bottle of the table beside him, the arm around her waist pulling her closer as his now free hand pulled her hair towards him.

He tasted more amazing then she dreamed of. A slight tang of alcohol, cinnamon, and oh so masculine feeling. He even felt dangerous, she knew he was some sort of criminal, and it tingled her senses to no end. The blunette knew he wasn't a good guy, she knew she wasn't being smart, but she knew she couldn't help herself.

* * *

Haha I feel slightly evil with ending where I did.

I like feeling evil.

Please review!

Bradley


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Skyscraper

"_It's a long way down,_

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here."_

_Skyscraper: cover by Boyce Avenue_

* * *

His hand, warm against the cool skin that covered her bare hip created a sharp contrast that made her want to hiss in pleasure. Bare lips that bruised her own with a feeling that was nothing short of unaltered passion. It made her feel nothing short of being on top of a skyscraper. The dangerous feelings that were as needed as her own breath.

The blunette could have pouted when he stopped assaulting her lips, hands moving down her hips to her thighs that straddled him. She felt the slight soreness in her muscles when he gave her legs a light squeeze. Something so intimate for a harsh biker. Onyx eyes shined as they watched her own wild eyes.

"Little sore?" He questioned as she leaned back, resting just above his knees on his legs, strong and sturdy beneath her.

"Running this morning," she bit her lip, not knowing quite what to do at the moment. A slight vibration from underneath her made her flinch in surprise. Dawn got up as he started to dig into his jean pocket for the vibrating phone.

"What?" Paul's voice was harsh in greeting as he shifted in his seat to become more comfortable. She took this as her queue to take a walk to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"Is he there right now?" The 24 year-old could only hear half of the conversation and it left her utterly confused. Paul sounded bored in his tone.

"Alright we'll come by in a bit." _We'll?_ Did this mean she was now included? Dawn wondered to herself as she poured herself a glass of water, sipping as she heard his phone snap close. Paul walked to the kitchen, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his half-finished beer. He took a swig, leaning against the island in her kitchen.

"Busy today?" The biker asked and she shrugged, turning around to quickly wash her water glass and putting it in the drying rack to put away later. He set down the empty bottle, silently asking her where to throw it, and she nudged the cabinet under the sink. He bent down next to her, eyes looking up at her, dominant even though she was above him. Paul stood up to his full height just inches from her, close enough that she could feel the heat that radiated off his body. A finger under her chin forced her to look up into his eyes.

"Let's go." He ordered and moved to go put on his boots by the door.

"Go where?" Dawn crossed her arms still standing by the sink in the kitchen.

"Clubhouse," He told her, not looking up from tying his boot and moving onto the next one. The woman rolled her eyes, pulling on the light blue zipped sweater from the hook by the door, pulling it on and putting on simple tennis shoes.

He led her out the door, heading down the steps as she locked the door to her apartment behind her. Dawn took the steps slowly, thinking of what could be waiting for her at the clubhouse. The purple-haired male pulled out a black motor cross helmet and handed it to her once she stood near his black motorcycle. He took out his own and got on the bike, steadying it on his feet as he kicked the kickstand underneath. She put a hand on his shoulder and used it for balance to swig her leg over, easily finding the pegs for her feet.

Paul started the motorcycle and she hung on to his waist. He started off slow and she had a feeling that he was holding back a lot of power on his bike. Weaving out to the main road he made his way to the south side of town, going through to _Hound's Auto and Repair _that she had been to not so long ago.

He swung into the alleyway that ran alongside the building that held the front of the auto shop. She remembered the heavy metal gate that was further down the alleyway, the one that led to the actual auto shop garage. Paul stopped, backing into the space between two similar black motorcycles, making his bike second to the door.

After the two got off the bike and replaced their helmets back onto the bike's frame, Dawn followed the Vice President towards the front entrance. He led the way into the shop, and spoke to the same bartender that was there last time Dawn had been there.

"Where's Reggie?" Paul asked the prospect, but an obnoxious laugh interrupted him coming from the hallway. Gary came out, his step staggering and his arm around a brunette girl with forest green eyes and skimpy leather dress that left little to the imagination. The girl gave Dawn an almost hostile look, running her fingers down Gary's chest through his open vest. The bartender simply rolled her eyes at the mark of territory.

"Reggie's back there." Gary answered Paul's earlier question, pulling the leather-clad girl with him as he went back down the hallway. The purple-haired looked to her then at the barstool before following Gary down the hallway.

"It's nice to see you again" The prospect greeted Dawn as she sat down on one of the bar stools. "I'm Jake."

"Nice to see you too Jake." Dawn gave him a friendly smile. The two sat in a comfortable silence as Jake cleaned the bar and she watched him as he worked.

Footsteps sounded from the hall, Paul was the first to appear now sporting his leather vest. Following him was a slightly older guy, who looked similar in appearance to Paul, but shorter with longer darker hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. He watched her with a gaze that made her feel unwelcome in the bar. Gary too had reappeared with the hooker on his arm, standing further back in the hallway but still watching.

The purple-haired guy walked directly up to her, threatening her personal space with his body. Paul tensed in the corner of her eye.

"So you're the girl that Paul's been after." He watched her with cold onyx eyes, lingering on her chest with an ungulity gaze. Dawn huffed, covering her chest with crossed arms and meeting him eye for eye even though she was still seated. She looked him over, his tense muscles under the black long sleeved t-shirt, the pressure that could be seen on his shoulders, and a _President _patch that marked his authority.

"Reggie." Paul growled, making to stand next to Dawn when the older man's haunting eyes did not leave her for several moments.

"Relax _Vice President." _Reggie seemed to mock the lower position that Paul was in, reminding the younger male who exactly was in charge. The room had gone silence as the two stared at each other, even Jake had stopped cleaning the bar area and stood looking between the two.

"She's rather pretty little brother, you'd better keep a close eye on her." The older brother chuckled as Paul glared at him under purple bangs, the younger male setting his shoulders back in his stance, using his height to his advantage. Reggie gave Dawn one last look, before turning around to go back down the hallway, almost running into Ash as he turned the corner.

"Paul, we need to talk." Reggie called, looking back to his brother before disappearing from sight down the narrow hallway. Paul rolled his eyes, leaving Dawn to sit on the stool to the bar. Gary whispered something into the brunette's ear as she hung of him, causing her to giggle rather louder.

"Gary, gross." Ash grimaced, catching a few words that Gary had whispered.

"Whatever Ashy-boy." Gary, hooker in tow, went out of the front door and out of sight. Ash looked around awkwardly for a moment, then leaving out the front door and heading towards the alleyway to the shop. Jake resumed cleaning the bar to fill the awkward silence.

"Jake?" Dawn asked in a soft voice, seeing as it was quiet. The other bartender looked at her in response, turning a cleaning rag around in a dirty glass.

"Do Reggie and Paul fight?" Dawn asked, she had noticed the tense air around the two brothers when they stared at each other.

"Yes, but they always have. I think that Paul should answer any questions you have, he can explain much better than I will ever be able too." Jake answered and as if on cue, footsteps sounded in the hallway once again. Reggie appeared, giving the lone female an odd look before leaving on the door the same way Ash had minutes ago. Paul stepped next to her, watching his brother leave his sight before turning to the girl.

"Want to grab something to eat?" The biker asked, the girl nodded in response and got up to follow him out the door, waving to Jake in farewell before going out the door as well. She followed Paul around the corner to where his bike was parked and gestured for her to get on after handing her a helmet once again.

They pulled out, the sun beginning its descent in the sky, telling the blunette that it was nearing the late afternoon. Paul guided the powerful motorcycle through the center of town, catching many eyes with the impressive machine.

As they neared one stoplight, a low car with loud music stopped next to the motorcycle. A group of rather rowdy males were packed into the car, the driver turned down the terribly preppy music.

"Hey girl!" The driver shouted obnoxiously, his friends grinning in an encouraging manner. Dawn removed her arms from around Paul's strong stomach and flipped up the visor to her helmet.

"Why don't you leave that low life biker and hang out with us?" The driver shouted, the cross lanes turning green across them, it would be a long while before they would have the signal to go. However, Paul heard the degrading terms the young males called out in his direction. The tall biker set the bike down after kicking the kickstand to hold it up causing Dawn to put down her foot to keep herself from sliding off.

The driver tried to roll up his window when he saw the helmeted biker climb off the bike. Paul reached into the half-closed window, grabbing the driver by his collar and slamming him against the door. Pulling the helmet off with his unoccupied hand.

"Woah man! I-I-I didn't mean it!" The young male was spitting out his mumbled words.

"Fucking little bitch." Paul slammed the driver against the door again, growling his threats. "Apologize to the lady. Now."

"I'm really sorry lady!" The driver was almost peeing his pants as Paul bowed down to glare at him. The drivers of the vehicles around them were staring. The older man released the driver, looking to the drivers around him that were staring before putting his helmet back on and returning to his running motorcycle.

Dawn smirked as Paul placed himself back in front of her, flipping down her visor. The light turned green and Paul pushed the bike in front of the oncoming traffic and turned onto a side street. She gave him a teasing smile once she took off her helmet. He looked unimpressed with her attitude and hooked the helmets onto the bike, shoving his hands into his pockets as he started walking towards the shady diner he had brought her too.

"Can you slow down?" She asked as the 24 year old struggled to catch up with his angered gait. To her contact he did slow down a little bit before reaching the door, opening it with a jingle.

* * *

"That has got to be the best burger I've ever had besides Jimmy's." The woman whipped at her mouth with her napkin before setting it on the empty plate. Paul smirked at her gluttony.

"Never picked you for a girl who could finish a half-pounder in a single sitting." He smirked, munching on the last of his fries. She glared at him over her now empty soda glass.

"Just bring it up to the register when you're done honey." The old waitress dropped off the thin papered bill. The biker pushed his plate until it meet her plate in the middle of the table.

As they sat in the comfortable silence for a few moments, she watched him as he looked around them, eyes resting on each individual person in the diner. She realized something. She enjoyed sitting here with the tough man, so different yet so familiar. Maybe Dawn didn't figure out what was waiting for her, or what this man could bring to her life, but at that moment, in that diner, Dawn realized she didn't care.

* * *

Longest chapter so far!

Next chapter we will dive deeper into the midst of Anarchy.

Please review! Suggestions or criticism are welcome!

Bradley


	7. Chapter 7

Anarchy Chapter 7:

Thank you for all your support! More support makes me write faster!

Sort of a time skip in this chapter I hope you catch it, as I don't want to bore you guys. So just a reminder to mind the time skips.

"_Everybody knows that_

_we're the devil's heroes"_

_-Dead Bite, Hollywood Undead_

* * *

Her life, as it always had been in some sort of steady routine, found some new additions to the old ways of life. Dawn still had her full-time job at _Jimmy's Saloon, _that indeed was seeming to get more popular these days, still helping Jimmy with getting another location with his old friend, still did her almost every day running, was still watching mindless cop shows in the mornings, and still finding time for the big change in her life. Her newest addition to her life.

Her cat.

Yes, her cat. One that she found once again laying on her stomach when she was awaken by the buzz of her cell phone. The orange colored cat lazily opened a single eye when his pillow shifted underneath the blankets, not bothering to move an inch in his early morning slumber.

Dawn rolled her eyes at her cat, reaching her hand out to grasp the now-silent phone and flipped it open to read her single text.

_I'll be over soon._

So like Paul, short and to the point. Dawn rolled out of her bed, leaving it unmade as to not disturb her feline friend and went to her bathroom for a regular morning routine.

After a few minutes she emerged, hair brushed and eyes bright. Her cat had moved from the bed to the floor and Dawn quickly made it in case the feline came back to nap once again. She picked up the clothes from working the Thursday night shift last night, putting them with the other dirty clothes in the hamper, her cat watching her from his spot near the doorway to her bedroom. The blunette didn't really bother to change out of her sweatpants and t-shirt that she had slept in, it was just Paul coming over.

Her life was nothing as it had been a few months ago, when her car broke down and she found herself in the midst of a biker rivalry. Her cat had appeared not long after her and Paul ate at the diner after meeting Reggie. She found him scruffy, wet, and mewing one morning outside her door. She had a cat when she was younger and was pleased to find that he was litter box trained and quite friendly. Dawn had made sure to call the local animal shelter in case some little girl was missing her cat, but nothing had shown up and she took him in.

Her door opened when she had just finishing tidying up her room. Dawn heard his footsteps coming towards the bedroom, her and her cat both looked up to see the tall man standing there. He watched her until her cat meowed at him in annoyance.

"Cat." Paul greeted the feline, the biker didn't bother calling the animal his name, just _cat. _The cat just watched the newcomer, tail twitching all the while.

"It's okay Nacho." Dawn picked up her orange feline, receiving a contented purr when she started to stroke his fur. Her sapphire eyes met his dark eyes that met hers after looking over her appearance.

"Breakfast?" The purple-haired male held up a plastic bag with two fingers, "or should I say lunch?"

"I'm starving." She took in the scent of cinnamon rolls, following the sight of Paul's shoulder blades underneath his dark hoodie as he walked back towards her small kitchen. She sent down Nacho, ignoring his vocal protests and reached in the box Paul opened, taking a piece of warm cinnamon roll. Dawn hummed in contentment and caught the weird look he gave her as she continued to pick apart the breakfast with her fingers. They leaned against the counter, Dawn pulling apart her breakfast while he waited.

"Plans for today?" The 24 year-old asked him, the tall male shrugged in response, it was a simple Friday morning for both of them.

"I've been up for a while actually." She rolled her eyes at his smirking tone. "Bike got damaged this morning."

She knew better than to ask why. It was one of the few things she had learned in the few months they had gotten to know each other. The first thing was _don't ask about club business. _If Paul wanted to tell her something, he would. But she knew she shouldn't ask. The club got into some stuff that she didn't want to know about. Illegal stuff.

"So what did you drive here? Or did you ride on someone's bike?" She almost giggled at the thought of big, bad Paul on the back of Drew's bike, but his glare silenced her into stuffing another bite of cinnamon roll into her mouth to keep quiet.

"I brought one of the trucks, have to go pick up some parts anyways." Paul answered her eariler question, standing up from where he was leaning against the counter. "Did you want to come?"

"I never get to come." Dawn finished her breakfast, shoving the empty box into the garbage under the sink and went to her bedroom, closing the door shut behind her. Dawn went to her bathroom first, pulling her long hair into a ponytail that left her bangs hanging down. She changed into jeans, putting on a warm sweater to combat the chilly air outside. She walked out of her bathroom. Paul was standing with his boots already on by the door waiting for her. She quickly pulled on her sneakers before following him outside.

Looking around once the woman had stepped off the last metal step from her apartment building she found a vehicle she wasn't quite expecting.

"You drove _that?" _It was almost a squeak that left her pink lips. He simplify smirked, jiggling the keys from his fingers.

"Yup, we don't just drive the bikes everywhere." Paul was still watching her with twinkling eyes, opening the driver door and hopping in as she made her way around one of the biggest trucks she had ever seen to get to the other door. She had to almost climb to get in it. It was huge, black, extended cab, shiny, and when Paul turned the key, loud. There was no doubt the giant Dodge truck was an impressive diesel powered engine. The entire vehicle vibrated when Paul stepped on the gas pedal to get them out onto the street.

"Don't enjoy this too much." Paul's tone was teasing when it reached her ears.

"Impressive." Was all Dawn responded with.

The rest of the ride with silent as the two made their way through the town, reaching an auto supplier within 10 minutes from her apartment. Paul pulled the truck into the lot before shutting it off. Using his long legs he jumped out onto the ground landing steadily on the balls of his feet. Once she rounded the front of the truck, Paul started making his way into the shop through the door labeled 'Office.'

The aroma of oil and grease hit her full force when Dawn stepped into the office behind Paul, standing behind him as he approached the white door that lead to the auto garage area of the shop.

"Riley!" Paul shouted into the garage area then shut the door once again. Dawn watched as a man with long hair, a darker blue then hers, came from the door that Paul had shout into. He was very tall and very lean.

"Paul! I was wondering when you were gonna show up. I got your engine ready, just back up to the shop door and we'll load'em up." And once again they went back to the black truck. Paul expertly backed up to the auto garage door that opened for him, only letting the bed of the truck enter.

"I'll be right back." He climbed out, leaving the truck running as he talked to Riley. The engines were quickly loaded, and she was left waiting as Paul took his time. Dawn quickly became bored, looking at the traffic that went by in front of the shop.

A lone motorcycle captured her attention. The rider was wearing a helmet and goggles, but from this distance she couldn't quite make out his features. He drove much slower than the speed limit. Dawn was instantly nervous watching him, shrinking into the seat as he looked at the truck that was still running.

It was too late once she saw the glint of metal, a scream tickling into her throat. The bullets caught the metal of the truck hood, rocketing off in a deadly spray of metal. The gunshots were loud, even over the sound of the truck.

Once the biker was out of bullets he sped off, not even out of sight when her door was yanked open. Adrenaline still running high with the threat of death so close, she screamed when the door exposed her to the outside.

"Are you hurt?" It was Paul's voice, more anxious then she had ever heard it before. Her watering eyes met his, and pushed herself out of the truck and into his arms, clutching tightly to his hooded sweatshirt.

"Hey, hey." His strong arms were around her, comforting. "It's alright,"

"It's not alright! What the HELL was that?" She tried to push him away, her fear turning into anger within seconds. Paul held her struggling form as she fought against him.

"Calm down." It sounded harsh, but she knew his was just trying to get her to calm down. Dawn stopped her thrashing, muscles tense and pushed herself into his body. Her mind going through a frenzy.

Paul got her back into the truck and promised to take her straight home, and he did. However, a deadly serious call went to his brother on the way. She didn't remember what was being said during the brother's conversation.

* * *

"Hey."

The blunette buried herself into her sheets, not caring how childish it seems. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and no matter how tired she seemed, there would be no easy slumber for her. She curled herself tighter into a ball, so tense that her cat didn't even make an appearance. She had not gone to work that evening, rather going into hiding into her apartment.

"Dawn." His voice was closer this time, drifting through the late night air. Dawn felt the bed shift as his heavy weight fell upon it. He never stayed this late before, rather getting back to the clubhouse to sleep. His warm hand made contact with the cold skin of her arm, causing her to flinch. He removed his hand, the bed shifting as he lay on top of the sheets.

It was quiet for a few moments. Only the sound of their breathing entering the quiet air of the bedroom. When she did finally roll over to face him, he was laying fully clothed in his jeans, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. His long, long body almost touching her large on both vertical ends. His chest looking more built then when he was standing, more defined not that he had left his dark hoodie for a black t-shirt.

Dawn wasn't able to meet his eyes, just laying her hand on his shoulder. His shoulder moved so his arm could go under her shoulders, the hand on her back holding her against his side. She couldn't deny that be tucked against him made her feel safe. Her tired eyes looked over the span of black shirt that didn't hide his body heat from her cheek.

She didn't know whether to not he would still here in the morning, but right now it didn't matter.

* * *

I hope that you all caught that there was a time skip of a few months from chapter 6 to chapter 7. This was a longer chapter, hence the longer wait for chapter 7 to appear, because I wanted you guys to read about a bit of normal for Dawn and Paul, and I wanted a lot to happen.

Thank you for reading!

Please Review!

Bradley


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Nightmare

Chapter 8, and what I believe to be, halfway through this story. I'm just guessing when I say that, I don't know how long it will be.

"_But our life's made up of choices,_

_Some without appeal"_

_-Nightmare: Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

Her t-shirt felt tight, her jeans felt hot, and her brain felt like someone had poured bleach on it. Maybe that's what she needed right now, it would be easier than looking at each customer that walked in for a few more seconds. She had split up more bar fights then she could remember, but never had a cold metal pistol been pointed at her like it had yesterday.

"Blue." It was Jimmy behind her, emerging from his office. When she had arrived hours ago the worry had left evidence in his facial features. The ex-marine looked stressed.

"I'm alright Jimmy." Dawn had put a little force behind her words, so Jimmy would stop asking. Her boss just put a hand on her shoulder, leaving the warmth and comfort only a father-figure could give in a single touch. The older man welcomed her in the hug she forced upon him, letting his employee whom he had watched grow up these last few years with his eyes, squeeze him before going back to catch up on drinks.

"I have a few more plans to catch up with you later before we close up okay?" He reminded her, his plans getting more solid with his old friend than ever for the new location.

Dawn let the night go by in a blur. Not taking up conversations like she normally would on Saturday nights with customers. The sound of gunshots on the metal hood of the truck still rang in her mind, a haunting motion of death that plagued her thoughts since yesterday.

* * *

Luckily, the end of the night came.

When they were done, a knock came from the locked entrance of the bar, but her boss beat her to the door. Letting in an older man, around Jimmy's age with greying short hair and beard.

"Patrick, this is Dawn." Jimmy showed the man his best employee.

"I've been wondering where Jimmy's been hiding you! I've heard so many great things about you Dawn." Jimmy offered her a sincere handshake, his words making a little pink dust her cheeks.

"I'd go crazy without her!" Jimmy laughed, Dawn and Patrick joined in. "Anyways, Dawn go ahead and head home, I've just got a few things to go over with Patrick about the Sunnyshore location."

After she helped Jimmy clean and lock up, with promises to have a good Sunday and to see each other of Monday, she headed to her old Dodge car. It started without fail, something that had been happening since Drew had fixed it so long ago.

A figure caught her eye when she pulled into the parking lot to her apartment building, one that leaned against the metal stairwell waiting. However, the figure moved towards her in a gait that could not be mistaken for anyone else.

"Hey." She greeted the figure once it was in earshot and locking her car behind her. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Just checking on you." His simple reply put her mind slightly on an edge.

"Oh, okay." He followed her up the stairwell and waited as she unlocked the door.

"Okay, what's your deal?" Dawn was guarded as she asked him the question. He had been watching her as he took off his boots after she had already shredded her sneakers from work.

She still got that fleeting heat that rose through her body when he stood close. So close to feel the heat from his firm body, and feel his breath tickle her hair. His dark eyes even darker in the unlighted room, the oven light from across the floor casting handsome shadows across his face.

"I figured out something yesterday." His voice wasn't as strong as it usually was and her breath caught in her throat as his own voice cracked.

"What did you figure out?" She asked, searching for something she hoped was there.

"I figured out that I'm tired of waiting. That if I want something, I have to take it. I won't let another man have you."

His muscles were tense, wanting as his hands grabbed her waist, throwing her against him in a rough way that she dismissed for now. He leaned down, pushing lips against hers. Dawn knew what Paul wanted, and to hell if she didn't want it too.

With the whispers of the bedroom on her lips, his hands supported her as she jumped up to be closer, to wrap her legs around his waist. She could feel his need, his want, pressing against her as he walked, dropping her on her large bed when he reached it. Her eyes widen at the sight of new, bare skin that covered his chest as Paul shred his shirt and it was thrown to some corner in the room.

The sight of him in only his flattering jeans was something she couldn't tire of, bringing a new wave of burning desire that she felt much lower than in her stomach. Eager hands explored that new sight, every inch as he pleasured her, slowly, teasing her as he inched up her shirt.

The other garments of clothing didn't stay on much longer, being thrown into the same general corner of the room as each piece strayed away from their bodies. Their skin met, heated with desire and the final satisfaction to relieve the built up stress from waiting.

If Dawn would have known it was this good, she would have jumped him the first day she saw him.

* * *

She was hoping, in the depths of a half-asleep mind, that he would still be there when she woke up in the hours the morning when even the sun was having troubles waking up over the horizon. The blunette was stiff from being curled into the same position for too long, and there was that pain between her legs that hadn't been there in a long time along with soreness that covered her body.

But he was there, facing away from her and still sound asleep. Dawn had curled into his back during the night, stealing his warmth for her own selfish reasons. However, she was awake now and feeling the dirt and grime from last night only made her want the shower she didn't get last night. Slipping out carefully so she didn't wake the _sleeping giant _(ha-ha), she made her way to the bathroom after taking a clean bra and panties with her.

Her shower was warm, comforting and soothing her taunt muscles. After turning off the water and pulling on her clean undergarments she combed her hair into submission. But, she made the mistake of looking into the mirror.

What her eyes saw in the mirror she wasn't expecting. Bruises stained her once flawless skin, deep purple and some the outline of hands and fingers.

Dawn almost jumped back at seeing him lying on his back and very much awake, purple-colored shaggy hair falling around his face and the sheet barely covering his hipbones, making him look like a god even in the early morning. She blushed when his onyx eyes gave her barely clothed body a once over and he didn't hide the smirk on his lips.

She turned around, going to her closet to find something to wear for her Sunday day-off. He got out of bed behind her and the rustle of clothes told her he was getting dressed.

A slap on the ass wasn't something she was expecting, not even hearing him approach the closet where she was. The 24 year-old whipped around, looking up from his grey t-shirt to his eyes. His eyes didn't see the evidence of her bruised skin under the towel that she desperately clutched to her body.

"Breakfast?" His tone was at ease, this had to be the best mood she had ever seen him in. Is this what sex does to Paul? But what does sex with Paul do to her?

"Please." Tip-toeing she gave him a slight peck on the lips, but Paul gave her a predatory glare that made her feel like she did something wrong. His hand found her bare hipbones, thumbs pressed against the prominent bones that stood out from her flesh, and his lips met hers in a bruising lock.

An urgent pounding on the front door caused them to break apart.

"Get dressed." He ordered her, going into authority mode as he spoke and then walked out going towards the kitchen to the door. Dawn quickly got dressed, heading out of her bedroom in time to see who Paul had let in the door. It was Drew who had come so early in the morning, it couldn't have been past 8:00 A.M. on that Sunday morning when his knocks sounded against the door to her apartment.

"The shipment got high jacked." The normally calm mechanic was frazzled, his emerald hair astray and his eyes wild. He didn't even look at her, instead staring straight at Paul, who had gone stick-stiff in seconds.

"What do you mean it got high jacked?" Paul was angry, fists clenched at his sides and tone so deep that Drew gulped, shifting green eyes towards her. Dawn chose to stay on the other side of the counter in the kitchen near the fridge, sapphire eyes wide.

"The fucking _space idiots _took it! That same ones who thought we took their supplier. You know what this means Paul." Drew was serious now, looking Paul straight in the eyes.

"I _know _what it means. Does Reggie know we have a war on our hands?" Paul asked, pulling the phone out of his pockets and running a distressed hand through his shaggy hair.

"Of course he does, he's the one who _got _the call!" the mechanic shouted it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Paul shot his friend a look and put his phone to his ear.

Dawn knew that this was serious business that she shouldn't hear, but she never knew what was going on with the club, so the words of the men reached eager ears. She picked up her cat as he walked between her legs, holding him close to her chest as Nacho nuzzled into his owner comfortably.

Paul turned away from Drew, and the green-haired male took the opportunity to walk over towards her, giving her a welcoming nod and stroking the soft fur of the cat in her arms. A glint of metal caught her eye when he took his arm back from petting her cat, but she pressed her mouth into a thin line and didn't udder a word.

"Sorry about barging in Sunshine, it's important." The way he held his tongue told her not to pry on the club business, looking at her with his unique green eyes.

"It's okay Drew, we were already awake." She dismissed him, leaving the two in silence. Paul spoke in muffled words, too quiet to hear from where she was. He finished quickly, snapping the phone shut and slipping it back into his pocket and bent down to grab his boots.

"Let's go Drew." His temper was present in his voice. Dawn followed Drew over towards the door. Paul finished tying his boots, standing straight and opening the door to allow Drew to leave first.

"It's important, I'll see you later." And he slammed the door behind him. She sighed, letting Nacho climb onto the counter beside her. He changed his attitude so quickly, just minutes ago there was a taunting smirk, and when he left there was a frown so deep there might be permanent lines. As soon as the good had reached her, it had retreated just a fast. She was left alone in her apartment with only a house to clean.

* * *

Dawn pushed her cart through the lighted aisles of the grocery store. The cart only had a few things in it; cat food, some frozen pizzas, milk, and a few apples. She was quite low on food, but nothing looked quite appetizing right now, not when Paul was out doing who knows what. Or the fact she knew it was _that _kind of emergency because Drew had a gun tucked into the side of his jeans. That's right, she _knew. _

Finally giving up, the 24 year-old pushed her cart to the cashier and paid for her measly amount of groceries that she had managed to find. Taking the bags, one full paper bag per arm, she walked out of the store. Rain fell over the overhang, and she huffed in annoyance, jogging out into the parking lot towards where her black Dodge was parked. She reached it, then struggled to find a way to dig her keys out without setting her groceries on the wet ground.

"Looks like you need some help." It was a voice, slightly familiar and much to close for comfort. She turned and paled. It was a guy, the one from months ago that grabbed her when she was working. The one that Paul stood up to, and got her involved with the biker gang in the first place.

"No I'm good." She was shaking, and that guy.

"Paul shouldn't leave his toys laying around, especially the pretty ones." The large man made a grab for her, grabbing her wrist and causing her bags to fall to the ground.

Dawn kicked out, catching him in his private area and ran. Ran faster than the State finals in her high school track years, anything to get away from him.

"Hey! Get back here you Bitch!" His voice was far behind her now. She tore through the parking lot, rain blinding her eyes and she ran, far, far, away.

The blunette almost fell to her knees when she finally stopped, her legs shaking from exhaustion and feeling useless to her. She leaned against the brick building next to her and found that she had no idea where she was.

Taking a few test steps forwards, she found a lighted building only a few feet ahead. Dripping wet, her hair hung over her eyes and she was sure she looked like a complete mess. She pulled open the door, which she found out was a hotel, and staggered over to the front desk.

The receptionist handed her a phone with a look of sympathy, and Dawn didn't waste any time in punching in the numbers. Waiting what seemed like to long as it rang. She stared out the glass doors of the hotel, waiting for that biker to show up any second and grab her once again.

"Hello?" A male voice answered the phone. She furred her eyebrows together for a moment.

"Paul?" She asked, she knew it wasn't him but it's who she needed.

"Dawn? Is that you? It's Jake. What's going on?" The voice in the phone asked.

"Someone jumped me at the grocery store. Where is Paul?" She pressured the bartender across the line, slumping down into the hotel quality chair by the front desk.

"He went out on business hours ago, but he should be back—Oh! Here he is now." She heard the phone go silent for a minute before a voice so familiar to her picked up.

"Where are you?" It was angrier then the voice he used from earlier that day.

"Ummm… Golden Stars Hotel?" She looked around and spotted the hotel name above the door.

"I'll be there soon." And with that he hung up. Dawn handed the phone back to the receptionist.

"Are you okay honey? Can I get you some water while you wait?" The old woman was kind, gazing at her maternally.

"I'm okay, and yes please." Dawn took the paper cone that the woman gave her, returning to the wet chair that she had left. She slipped her water slow, its coldness only reminding her of the wet clothes that she now wore, drenched from being in the rain so long.

When Paul arrived, he burst through the hotel doors like someone on a mission of hateful revenge, and with a look that would make Satan beg for mercy. His sweatshirt hood was up, and vest unbuttoned in a way that made everyone in the lobby stop what they were doing and stare.

He looked her over, taking in shaking form and wet clothes and handed her the dry hooded sweatshirt in his hands. After waiting for her to put it on, he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her outside the hotel lobby and away from prying eyes. Leading her outside, Paul guided her against the side of the building, where she would be most protected from harsh rains, and to the same truck he had drove a few days ago.

The way he was completely silent scared her, his temper was loose now, and keeping it bottled in was just going to make him explode later on. Luckily for her after he got into the truck from the driver's side, closing the door tightly behind him, he looked straight at her, pulling the hood down from his head.

"Are you okay?" Dawn knew that he wouldn't ask unless he cared about her.

"Just shaken up, I'm okay Paul." She answered, looking across the quiet parking lot through the rain-painted windows and the glow of streetlights.

"Tell me exactly what happened." He ordered her, his tone suggested that she wouldn't dare lie, not that she would anyways. She proceeded to tell him every detail she could remember start to finish.

"The same guy that grabbed you in the bar? And you're positive?" Paul asked, needing conformation of the man who had talked to her in the parking lot at the grocery store.

"Yes." She nodded, as if to agree with herself. The older male turned the key, letting the sound of the powerful engine fill the slight silence. His hands were tense, yet firm on the steering wheel as he started driving.

"As I'm sure you heard this morning, our club ran into some trouble this morning. First they high jack us, then they go after you. Their asking for a hell of a war." His monotone voice rang through her mind. What did _war _mean in a biker club? Leave the wife and kids at home and run out gun a blazing?

They reached her apartment, turning off the truck and sitting, listening to the sound of rain on the metal frame of the truck. Paul reached over her legs to open the glove box, pulling out an object that was becoming present in her life lately.

"I know you're not going to like it. But it's for your own protection." He held out the black pistol as if to show her the protection that she didn't see. He got out of the truck, tucking the offending weapon into his jeans and looking around as he followed her into her apartment.

Dawn let him lock the door behind her, all she wanted was to sleep. It seemed so sweet to just collapse right now, but she forced herself to change out of her wet clothes. After putting of a loose tank top and sleeping shorts, she pulled back the blankets of her bed, and lost herself into slumber.

* * *

Ugh! Long-ass chapter to write! And longest one so far!

Hope you enjoyed some DRAMA!

Review Please!

Until next time,

Bradley


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Fine Again

I got a review wayyyyy from chapter 6, that stated that I portrayed Reggie as a perv. I cleared it up for the story, as I did not wish for Reggie to be a perv.

Haha I don't know if any readers of this story have noticed or not, but the lyrics I use for the chapter _hint _at something, cough-foreshadowing-cough…

"_And I am aware now of how_

_Everything's gonna be fine one day"_

_-Fine Again, Seether_

* * *

"Sunshine!"

The voice was exactly _not _what she expected when she walked into her kitchen. However, there he was, sitting on her coach like it was his own home with a beer, probably from her fridge, in his hand.

"Ummm…." Dawn was at a lost, where was Paul and why was Drew watching TV in her apartment?

"I was waiting for you to wake up, Paul wants you to be at the clubhouse for the day. He had to leave to do….. some stuff." Drew explained, scratching at his cheek.

His relay of Paul's message caused her to cock her hip out and cross her arms, she was independent. Drew looked at a lost in her stubbornness. He glanced around the room, to anything but her eyes.

"Let's go." She grabbed her coat and put on her shoes, leaving the door swinging open for Drew to scramble behind her in an effort to catch up. He reached his own bike when she started her car, and she followed the black motorcycle throughout the streets until they reached _Hound's Auto and Repair. _

She parked in the open area beside the large black truck that Paul used sometimes. Dawn opened her door, locked her car, and walked towards where Drew was waiting. She walked beside him to the front glass doors of the clubhouse, letting him open the door for her.

"Drew" A girl purred, latching onto the emerald-haired biker. She was much taller than Dawn almost even with Drew, with shoulder-length brown hair and lighter blue eyes than Dawn herself. But, what caught Dawn's attention is she was dressed quite, normally. The brunette wore a red collar t-shirt and black shorts, a bandana covering her head.

"May this is Dawn." Drew introduced the girl, who clasped Dawn into a friendly hug.

"Nice to meet you!" May's genuine smile was something Dawn could return, immediately taking a liking to the sweet girl. Drew disappeared around the corner and down the hall, leaving the two girls in the lobby area.

By the time Drew entered the room again, he found the two girls chatting happily, exchanging phone back to their rightful owners.

"Dawn, come with me." Drew took Dawn, who followed him down the hallway, leading her to a room at the end of the hallway that had its door open. The room was much longer than it was wider, with a large oak table that seated at least fifteen or more chair, with the same howling emblem of the horned hound that were on the backs of the biker's vests. However, it was the very president of the _Hellhounds _that was seated at the head of the table.

"Sit Dawn, thank you Drew." She sat in the seat a few chairs down from the leader as Drew let the door click shut as he left.

"I want to apologize for my actions when we first meet." Reggie looked at her with emotionless eyes, his posture relaxed. "I just do not want my brother to be distracted from his duties to the club."

"Okay." Dawn stuttered out the simple word, not knowing exactly what to say. She hadn't really expected Reggie to apologize to her.

"You can go back to the front now." Reggie stated, watching as she skirted out the door. Dawn let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She padded back down the hallway and into the lobby.

"What did Reggie want?" Paul almost pounced on her when she appeared. Her sapphire eyes took in the many vest-clad bikers in the front area before landing on the purple-haired biker. However, the slight anger towards him for leaving last night resurfaced but she knew not to bring up the matter now.

"What did he want?" Paul pressed again, hissing through his teeth.

"He apologized for the way he acted." She snapped, ignoring his clenched teeth and sudden rash temper. He backed away, nodding to her to follow him through the bikers in the lobby and back outside. He reached the door, holding it open but a sight caused her to hesitate in going through that glass door. _Misty._

"What is SHE doing here?" It was a screech that made the room deadly silent.

"Misty." Dawn retorted immediately, crossing her arms and facing the redhead dead on. There was Misty alright, tall, head of bright orange hair, and a little slimmer than last time Dawn had saw her. That was years ago. Dawn was almost glad to see that the ginger-haired girl looked unhealthy.

"Ash, what is she doing here?" Misty turned her voice on her boyfriend. Ash turned his head down, signing in defeat.

"Wreck anymore relationships lately Ginger?" Dawn snarled out, barely feeling the hand that gripped her arm, instead glaring at the redhead with hatred.

Misty let loss an animalistic sound as she shook off Ash's hold and charged at the smaller blunette. Dawn set her feet, more than ready to let her shoulder drive into Misty's stomach when she neared, but the hand on her arm pulled her behind the hand's owner as Ash caught a struggling Misty by the waist, dragging her biting and kicking to the other side of the room.

Dawn huffed and turned around to stalk out the doors. She made it halfway down the alleyway on the side of the clubhouse before footsteps followed her. The blunette stopped and stood tense, whirling around to spit fire onto Paul.

"May?" Dawn stopped and relaxed as May stopped a few feet away.

"Hey girl." May's tone was soft and pulled Dawn into a much needed feminine hug. "I convinced Paul to let me have you first."

"She stole him away! Just waltz into our life and fucking played him!" She could feel May rub soothing patterns on her back.

"Shhh… it's okay Dawn, you can tell me. I can hold a secret." May giggled to herself, letting her hold on the venting bluenette loosen.

"Ash and I dated for a while, I understand that Misty was his childhood friend. But a few days after she showed up, I found them having sex on _our _bed. I just walked out." Dawn let loose her explanation, and May gave her a pitiful look.

"Hey its okay! You've got Paul! And he's much sexier than Ash!" Dawn gave May a small smile, pulling the brunette into another hug.

"Thank you May. You're a great friend." Dawn thanked the girl, pulling away when she heard more footsteps, seeing the familiar male making his way slowly towards the girls.

"I'll let you go. We should hang out sometime when the boys are busy, I'll text you later," May gave the girl a final wave and left the two lovers alone.

"Hungry?" Paul asked as soon as he approached, but Dawn lunged at him in a hug, feeling his cool leather vest against her cheek. One arm went around her shoulders while the other remained in his pocket, but still, the touch was comforting.

"Thank you." She muffled against his clothes, inhaling the smell of Old Spice and motor oil against his body.

"For what?" His chest vibrated as he spoke, his fingers making circles against her shoulder that she could feel through her sweatshirt. She had never seen him so gentle, so uncharacteristic of him to be so soft.

"For the hug." She smiled, but he rolled his eyes. He took her back to where he parked his bike. After strapping on her helmet and a short ride through the city, he took her to a familiar diner that they had eaten at a few months ago.

Dawn's mouth was watering when she ordered a burger, remembering the sweet greasy taste on her tongue, and slipped into an almost daydream. She was starving. Yet she watched Paul as he sat in the booth across from her, pressing buttons on his cheap, plastic cellphone, a _burner_, as they were called. A burner was a phone that was prepaid and couldn't be traced, meaning Paul could crush it if he didn't to be found.

Dawn usually didn't see him so distracted by something else, and she hated to find that it _bothered _her. He even was texted while he was eating, barely even talking to her while the two ate. He probably forgot about her until the bill came and he had to pay for them both.

"Sorry about that, Reggie is trying to finalize some deals." Paul offered an explanation, even if she didn't ask when they got off of his bike at _Jimmy's Saloon. _It was a few minutes before 5:00, and she had to be behind the bar in a minute.

"It's okay. Are you picking me up tonight?" She batted her eyelashes at him as he opened the door to the bar for her, he only rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_." Paul growled out in her ear. He was right behind her, and the way his fingers hooked her belt loop made her think of what was to come later tonight. She took off her coat, folding it in her arm to hang up when her shift started. The bar doors would be opening soon.

Paul bent down to give her a bruising kiss before leaving, walking out the door without a second thought.

* * *

Dawn wouldn't lie when she said she wasn't pissed right now.

It was after work, and he still hadn't shown up. Jimmy had left with a sad smile, hating to leave her all alone in an empty bar at 3 in the morning. But she was stubborn enough to wait for Paul, he _said _he would pick her up tonight, and she was going to sit on the barstool closest to the door and wait.

Of course, she fell asleep after a few minutes, the night had been long and the cool bar top felt nice against her cheek. She woke up to the hand on her shoulder, shrugging her awake. She blinked a few times to gain clear sight.

"So now you show up." She glared at him in the lowlight that came through the windows by the door from the streetlights. He looked disassembled, his clothes rumpled from riding and a little tenser than usual.

"I was on business." Great, his temper was already shot. She huffed and followed his broad back out the front door. Dawn locked the bar shut behind her and walked towards Paul, who was waiting next to his bike across the small paved road. She took the helmet from him, her attitude still showing. She was still quite angry with him for leaving her at a bar for _4 hours, _it was almost sunrise.

"Don't give me that shit." He snapped at her, starting the bike before she was even on, he didn't leave without her. The blunette, who would usually wrap her arms tightly around him, hooked her fingers around his belt instead.

The ride to her apartment was tense, something bad must have happened with the clubhouse and he was already pissed. But still, Paul didn't even text her to tell her he would be late. She could have called a cab and been in bed hours ago. He shut off the bike in the cracked parking lot next to her apartment building, letting his helmet hang from the handlebars next to hers after he removed it.

Wordlessly, he followed her up to her apartment, letting her unlock the door and kick off her shoes before closing the door before him and shutting the door, relocking it. Dawn heard him in the kitchen from her bedroom as she threw her clothes off, into the corner of the room to deal with when she was in a better mood.

"The fuck is your problem?" Paul's voice was low, he was standing a couple of feet behind her near the bed. His eyes dark, looking into her own even though she stood in front of her closet in only the bare essentials.

"You left me at work, for _hours._" Dawn spat back, turning back to find a t-shirt to wear to bed. Even though he had seen everything there was to see before, there was things he hadn't seen. The bruises, now yellow with time, he had left last time they had slept together. She doubted he could see them in the dark room, she could barely see the outline of bed he was standing next to.

"I had business. Don't give me shit about what you don't know about." The tall male turned back to glare out the window on the other side of her bed, the one that showed the street below.

"You're right! I _don't _know because you don't tell me anything!" She clenched her fist, she was shouting now. Maybe if she knew better, she would have known not to push his temper like that.

He wheeled around, his hand going straight through the drywall inches away from her skull. The weak wall gave away, letting small chunks clutter to the floor. She gasped, palms flat against the wall behind her. He flinched, pulling his fist from the wall and towered over her.

"It's none of your fucking business what I do." He growled, tossing her less gently then normal onto her bed. She squirmed, uncomfortable with the wild look in his eyes. Dawn hit him on his chest, but he pinned her wrists with one hand and ripped her limited garments off with his other hand. He didn't wait for her to be comfortable like usual, forcing himself inside her. Paul's temper lowed, and when he finished he was calm once again.

That night, she found Paul was more dangerous than she thought.

* * *

No Paul! You're being bad!

Lol, and no it wasn't rape... I don't do rape. icky.

Please review, it's getting darker!

Bradley


End file.
